E se
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: E se voltassemos atrás e Irina não tivesse ido embora naquela noite, como seria a vida dela?


E se…

Irina e Jack

Se Jack e Irina não se tivessem separado e tivessem tido mais um filha… Gracie Bristow

- Mãe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ela não me deixa em paz! – Gritou uma garota.

- Gracie, Sydney voces já estam a gritar de manhã! – A mãe acabava de descer a escadas que davam acesso ao andar superior e olhou para as filhas.

Sydney estava com uma colher de pau na mão e Gracie estava debaixo da mesa com uma vassoura.

- Por amor de deus vejam se crescem! – Disse ela tirando as "armas" das filhas.

- Vou-me me embora tenho aulas! – Disse Syndey saindo de casa com uma maçã para comer.

- Mãe eu não tenho aulas! – Disse – Podiamos ir passear!?

- Eu… - A mãe olhou-a, Gracie tinha os cabelos castanhos avelã claro compridos levemente encaracolados, os olhos verdes, era alta e elegante, tinha 13 anos, era muito bonita – Sim….

- Acho que podemos! – Disse Jack que acabará de descer as escadas mas já vestido.

- Bom dia pai! – Disse ela – Vens conosco também?

- O vosso ir passear é ir fazer compras? - Disse ele com um sorriso perante a cara de confirmação da filha – Vens, por isso é que eu não vou? Além disso eu vou trabalhar hoje, mas podemos ir jantar fora? Que dizes?

- A serio?! – Perguntou-lhe a filha

- Sim – Confirmou ele com um sorriso

Irina sorria levemente ao observar a cena, Gracie tinha um sorriso lindo todos diziam que era igual ao seu, mas não! O dela era puro, verdadeiro sem pesos, nada, era o sorriso de uma criança lindo.

Jack tomou o pequeno almoço enquanto Gracie se queixava do que Syd lhe tinha feito e o pai abanava a cabeça em discordancia e tinha um sorriso ironico no labios perante o relato indignado da filha sobre o que a irmã lhe faziam

- Ela é insuportavel! - Terminou a filha ao mesmo tempo que o pai acabava o pequeno almoço

- Voces são impossiveis! – Disse ele – Tu não comeste nada!

- Não tenho fome! – Disse ela e deu um beijo na cara do pai e foi para o andar de cima

- Vê se ela come alguma coisa! – Disse Jack para a mulher

- Não te preocupes ela depois come! – Disse Irina enquanto lhe dava um beijo rápido que ele transforma num beijo longo e caprichoso

- Até logo – Disse ele enquanto pegava na mala e no telemovel.

_____________________________________________________________________  
- Mãe... no que é que estas a pensar? – Perguntou a garotita que estava tinha posto um vestido vermelho claro e uma bandelete da mesma cor.

- Nada anginho… - Disse ela com um sorriso doce perante o olhar curioso e indignado da filha

- Então vamos? – Perguntou a garota

- Dá me um pouco de tempo para me vestir, ok? – Disse a mãe e Gracie olhou-a com um cara do tipo "e depois eu é que demoro seculooooooooooooooos" e a mãe sorriu de novo.

- Oh mãe anda, depois não temos tempo nenhum! – Disse lhe Gracie ao fim de cinco minutos.

- Pronto apressadinha já estou! Vamos?

- Já não era sem tempo!

As duas sairam de casa e entraram no jipe preto, Irina ia com um sensação estranha com se alguém a estivesse a espiar, aquilo não era bom sinal, nada bom…

- Então é ela… - Um mulher disse de cima de um predio de onde se podia avistar Irina e Gracie sairem de casa

- Isto é mesmo necessario!? – Perguntou um homem loiro.

- Sim, Sark é necessário – Disse ela – A minha irmã vai pagar por me ter traido, traido por esta vida miseravel que esta a levar… ela vai pagar ou eu não me chamo Elena Derevko!

Já era quase hora de almoço quando as duas deram as compras por terminadas, dirigiram-se então ao carro onde colocaram as compras, de repente dois carros entraram a alta velocidade na garagem, Irina mandou a filha entrar no carro mas antes que Gracie podesse fazer isso uma mulher agarra-a pelo braço e tapa lhe a boca fazendo-a adromecer.

Irina tenta alcançar a filha quando da de caras com Sark que a tenta imobilizar os dois envolvem-se num luta até que ela o desarma mas não consegue salvar a filha…

- Irina o que fazes aqui! O que é que te aconteceu? – Perguntou Jack ao ver a mulher entrar no gabinete dele com varios golpes na cara e nos braços.

- Jack, eu apanhei o Sark – Disse ela sem grande vida na voz no momento em baixa o rosto

- Então… devias estar feliz…

- Eles levaram a Gracie, a minha irmã levou-a – Ela disse no momento em que deixa de conseguir conter as lagrimas, Jack fica sem reacção ao ouvir aquilo mas ainda assim abraça a mulher que deixava agora as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto sem restrisão.

- Nós vamos encontra-lá! Tu sabes que sim… - Disse ele enquanto lhe afagava o cabelo levemente.

- Já acordaste querida? – Disse uma voz doce mas sarcastica

- Onde é que eu estou? – Disse Gracie num fio de voz – Que é você?

- Oh querida a tua mãe não te contou – Disse ela aproximando-se deixando que a garota visse as suas feições, que para sua surpresa eram iguais as da sua mãe, estranhamente iguais – Eu sou tua tia… a minha irmã nunca te contou? – Indagou a mulher de modo frio

- Voce não é minha tia, sua vaca! –Gritou a garota com toda a sua coragem

- És coragosa, tenho de admitir, qualquer garota no teu lugar estaria a gritar pela a mãe e a implorar-lhe para não lhe fazer mal! Mas tu não, és mesmo filha da tua mãe só é pena que não vejas a verdade, a tua mãe não passa de um farsa, tu para ela não passas de um objecto para chegar onde ela quer, não te iludas, ela é igual a mim, só que eu não crio ilusões ao contrario dela.

- Não acredito – Disse a garota – não acredito

- Fica como quiseres! – Disse ela com um sorriso sarcastico – Depois verás!

- O Sark foi apanhado – Começou Sloane – E a Gracie foi raptada pela Elena Derevko.

- Já interogaram o Sark? – Perguntou Dixon

- Não – Disse Marshall

- Irina, interroga-o – Disse Sloane ao que Irina assistiu – E usa os metodos que te parecerem mais… adquados.

- Marsall conseguiste localiza-los?

- Não exactamente! – Disse ele – A Gracie tinha um pulseira com ship que dava a localização exacta de onde está, ou deveria! E consegui ter uma localização geral! A Gracie esta num selva no Congo.

- Onde é que ela esta? – perguntou Irina incredula – Como é que em 2 horas ele conseguiram leva-la para AFRICA!

- Irina acalma-te por favor! – Pediu Sloane

- Calma! A minha filha tem treze anos e foi raptada pela minha irmã, tu ainda queres que eu tenha calma, eu tenho calma quando matar aquela vaca, ai sim eu tenho calma! – Dito isto ela saiu da sala de reunião com Jack no seu enlaçe, rapidamente chegou a cela onde estava Sark, sem dar ouvido ao pedido incesantes de Jack para ela parar, pediu ao guarda para lhe abrir a porta e entrou na cela no momento em que pega na arma e lha aponta com violencia ao pescoço.

- Onde é que esta a minha filha! – Disse ela – Podes ter a certeza que só te pregunto um vez! A seguir faço-te falar!

- A tua irmã levou-a – Disse ele – Sabes estava a pensar, o que será que fizeste a tua irmã de tão grave para ela te odiar assim!

- Não sabes eu juntei me a CIA, e não deixei que ela recolhece todos os artefactos do Rambaldi, o será que a tua memoria é curta!

- Não, não me referia a isso! – Disse ele sarcastico – Tu traiste-la!

- Eu fiz te uma pergunta – Disse ela quando os seus olhos voltaram a brilhar de furia – Onde esta a minha filha? – Neste momento ela já esta a gritar

- Numa antiga prisão no Congo à 30 milhas a sul da cidade de Kanris. – Disse ele

- Chega Irina, já sabes vamos embora! – Disse lhe Jack, ela suspirou e virou-se com o marido quando ouviu:

- Dá ultima vez que nós encontramos não estavas assim tão brutas mas esse teu novo estilo deixa-me exitado… - Ele gargalhou frio mas Jack virou-se batendo-lhe com a pistola mesmo na cana do nariz fazendo-o deitar sangue do mesmo.

- Nunca mais voltes a falar dela, precebeste!?

- Eu vou nessa missão e nem tentes impedir-me! – Disse Irina para Jack que insistia para ela ficar em Los Angeles

- Muito bem – Disse Sloane por fim – Irina, Jack, Marshall e Dixon vão na missão.

- Marshall ficas comigo no comando – disse Dixon – para dar instruções sobre como funciona o chip de localização da Gracie.

- Amanhã de manhã partem no avião – Disse ele por fim – Boa noite

- Mãe o que aconteceu – Perguntou Syndey pela centesima vez apos ver a mãe chorar e o pai sem dizer uma palavra para além da ausencia de Gracie.

- Syd… - Chamou-a o pai – Hoje a tua mãe e a tua irmã foram passear e foram atacadas… - Syd estava atonica com as revelações, ela tinha 15 anos e precebi que a profissão dos pais trazia risco muito acrescidos para nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer algo de verdade, a voz do pai fez-la acordar do transe momentaneo – Ele levaram a Gracie.

- E agora…? – Perguntou ela

- Nós vamos atrás deles, já sabemos onde é que ela esta – Disse a mãe por fim

- Mas… que á levou? – A pergunta de Sydney vez a mãe respirar fundo e conter as lagrimas e num fio de voz disse:

- A minha irmã… Elena Deverko, Sydney amanhã nós partimos de avião, ok? – Disse a mãe sorrindo tristemente para ela

- Sim… - Foi a única palavra que ela conseguio proferir

- Estão todos prontos – Perguntou Dixon aos restantes

- Sim – Disse Irina – Vá embora

A viagem durou cerca de três horas, Irina estava sentada ao fundo do avião e olhava para as paisagem com um olhar vazio e perdido.

E se Gracie não conseguisse passar por tudo aquilo, se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, ou pior se ela não chegasse a tempo

- Não penses nisso… - Disse Jack

- Como é que eu não posso pensar – Disse Irina – Ela apenas tem treze anos, não se sabe defender nem proteger sozinha.

- Nós não vamos permitir que lhe acontece nada, eu juro nem a ela nem a Syndey…

Um grito de espanto de Marshall fe-los dirigir ao centro do avião, já todos os agentes se encontravam junto a ele que estava nervoso e parecia estar a inventar um desculpa qualquer com um mosquito.

- Marshall se gritas assim por um mosquito como é que vais entrar na selva? – dizia Dixon

- O que é que acontece – Perguntou Jack assim que conseguiu chegar perto de Marshall

- Mr. B…Bristow – Disse ele – Mosquito… vi

- Respira fundo e explica-te – Pediu Irina

- Eu vi um mosquito! – Disse ele a olhar para baixo, Jack e Irina entreolharam-se de forma cumplice, havia ali gato…

- Tá bem! – Disse Irina

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Irina dirigue-se a Marshall

- Posso?

- Sim é claro Mrs. Bristow

- Marshall – Disse ele suavemente – Está tudo bem?

- Simmm – Disse ele a termer

- Não me parece – Disse ele – Não estas a esconder nada?

Marshall estava a termer e a ter soures frios, havia ali algo… e Irina estava quase a descobrir…

- Mrs. Bristow eu não vi, eu juro que não deixava, mas só vi quando estavamos no ar… - Disse ele cada vez mais a termer.

– Ela entrou mas eu não vi… e agora não há nada a fazer, o avião é…

- De que é que estas a falar? – Perguntou Irina agora intrigada e pondo a mão na arma.

Marshall ainda a termer pôs a mão sobre um manto que tinha ao seu lado e destapou, Irina apontou rapidamente a arma…

- Hey! – Disse lhe uma voz conhecida – baixa isso mãe!

- Syndey… - Disse ela estupefacta – O que é que estas a fazer aqui!?

- Ora… eu… estou aqui – Disse ela tentando inventar um desculpa a altura

- Eu já percebi isso – Disse ela – Jack chega aqui…

- Com liçenca por favor… - Pediu Marshall

- Não… - Disse Syndey – Fica…

- Sydney! – Disse o pai – Mas que é que tu estas aqui a fazer?

- Eu perguntei exactamente a mesma coisa! – Disse Irina

- Ok – Disse Syndey respirando fundo – Eu vim com vocês! Quero ajudar!

- Sydney não por acaso não puseste a hipotese de eu te deixar ir? – Perguntou Jack estupefacto.

- Porque não? – Perguntou ela.

Irina sorriu, Syndey tinha o feitio do pai embora fosse fisicamente parecida consigo…

- Muito bem, vais… – Disse ela – Mas ficas por conta propria!

- Irina! – Argumentou Jack

- Obrigado mãe! – Disse Syndey abraçando, este abraço fez Irina ganhar uma força interior inexplicavel, ela ia encontrar Gracie, agora tinha a certeza disso.

- Irina, Jack, o que é que ela… - Disse Dixon atrodoado

- Ele vem connosco! – Disse Irina

- Sydney… Chamou-a a mãe entre gritos e trovões que atravessavam o céu, eles tinha acabado de entrar no Congo onde uma tempestade inesperada os atingiu, o avião sofria fortes abanões de repente soa uma alarme, Irina agarra forte a filha quando sente que o avião é forçado a aterrar de emergencia

- Irina… - Chamou Jack – Sydney…

- Pai –Disse Syndey – estou aqui

Sydney estava junto a mãe que despertará a quando a filha, olhou para Syndey, tinha alguns cortes na cara, coisa superficial, Jack parecia estar mais magoado, um corte profundo no braço esquerdo e um hematoma na cabeça

-Jack… - Disse ela levantando-se - Estas bem? Como estão os outros? E como esta a Sydney?

- Esta tudo bem – Disse ele – Mas e tu…já viste como estas!

Ela olhou para si, tinhas vários golpes nos braços um na cabeça mas fora isso não estava muito mal, todos os outros estavam bem dentro do possivel, só havia um "pequeno" problema, Syndey, Irina não queria leva-lá, ia deixa-la na cidade mas a tempestade fe-los aterar mesmo no meio da selva, agora Syndey ia mesmo com eles.

- Pai… -Disse Syndey que apertava a perna esquerda

- Syndey deixa-me ver isso! – Disse o pai alarmado enquanto a mãe se abaixava para ver a perna da filha, Sydney largou devagar a perna deixando que os pais vissem o corte que ela tinha, era um corte bastante profundo e fazia perder bastante sangue, rapidamente a mãe arranja uma pano branco e enrola-o em volta da perna da filha.

- Pronto deve bastar – Disse ela.

- Marshall – Chamou Irina – Marshall!?!

- Esssttoouuu aquiiiiii…. – Disse ele com a voz a termer

- Marshall que foi? – Perguntou Dixon que se chegava perto dele

Um estrondo, Jack aponta a arma e dispara, uma enorme cobra era morta.

- Pronto, problema resolvido… e para a proxima vez – Disse ele enquanto se chega ao pé de uma saco – Usa isto!

Marshall olha fixamente para a arma que Jack lhe estende e pega nela com as mãos a termer, Jack evita gargalhar perante a atitude de Marshall embora lhe seja quase impossível os restantes começam a rir baixo, de repente o olhar de Jack torna-se pesado e retira uma nova arma estendendo-a a Syndey perante o olhar chocado de todos com excepção da mulher, aquilo era uma das situações que ela nunca queria ter de assistir mas era necessário, o mundo da espionagem era perigoso, muito perigoso, ela não queria que as filhas entrassem nesse mundo mas agora não havia nada a fazer e tanto Syndey como Gracie queriam entrar neste mundo embora Irina nunca o iria permitir.

- Só usas isto quando for mesmo necessário – Disse lhe o pai enquantos os olhos de Syndey percorriam a pistola – Nós ensinamos-te a usa-la! Não mates nem feres ninguém se não for necessário!

- Vá Syd, exprimenta! – Disse lhe a mãe

Syd levanta a arma ao angulos dos olhos e poisa uma das mãos na parte final da arma e dispara de forma firme e percissa.

- Optimo! – Disse lhe o pai ao que ela sorriu

- Marshall consegues localizar-nos?

- Sim – Disse ele – Estamos perto da prisão

- Gracie – Perguntou a mulher – Vai dizer nos o que sabe sobre a profesia… ou vou te de te fazer falar!

- Não sei N-A-D-A – Disse Gracie que tinha adquirido uma maneira fria de falar com aquela mulher.

- Muito bem! – Disse ela desta vez de modo malicioso e duro, pega na cabeça dela e mergulha em agua fria durante alguns segundo, o tempo suficiente para Gracie quase ficar sem ar e ai puxa-a para cima e volta a dizer-lhe:

- Então continuas com o mesmo pensamento? – Perguntou-lhe ela

- VACA! – Disse a garota e ela sorriu friamente e voltou a mergulhar-lhe a cabeça, Gracie ainda conseguiu ouvir a gargalhava estridente da mulher antes de entrar numa escuridão…

- Marshall ainda falta muito? – Perguntou Irina ao fim de uma hora de caminho

- Não, aliás segundo o GPS estamos a menos de 500 metros - Disse ele

A selva era extremamente densa que mal dava para ver 10 metros a frente do nariz do proprio nariz mas mais 10 minutos de caminho e eles chegaram, a entrada estava cercada por guardas, devia de haver pelo menos uns 10 só ali.

- Marshall e Dixon voces entram pelas traseiras – Disse Jack que comandava a missão – Eu e a Irina irem pela frente

- Sdy… - Jack pensava pausadamente – Tu ficas aqui com o Marshall, ok?

- Sim – Disse ela sem grande animo

- Boa sorte meu anjo – Disse ele beijando-lhe a testa, a sorri-lhe e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo

- Vamos a isto!

Todos acenaram em posseram-se em posição, Jack ia a frente com Dixon ao lado enquanto Irina seguia atrás de Jack e Weiss atrás de Dixon.

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma serie de disparos violentos teve inicio, Sydney colocou-se em posição, Marshall olhava para ela atentamente, Syd parecia estar mais concentrada do que nunca, tinha os braços ao angulo dos olhos e esticado e agarrava a arma firmemente.

- Sdy, achas que eles nós vêem aqui? – Perguntou Marshall

- Não sei – Disse ela – Mas mais vale estarmos prevenidos!

- Pois – Disse ele enquanto pegava na arma e a deixava cair repetitivamente e Syd começa-se a rir e a abanar a cabeça

- Marshall um conselho! – Disse ela – Se não queres que gozem contigo aprende a usar uma arma sem termer tipo gelatina.

- É facil falar para que tem pais super-agentes – Disse ele

- Pronto Marshall – Dizia ela ainda a sorrir – Mas olha que vais mesmo ter de aprender a utilizar!

- Sdy olha! – Disse Marshall

Irina estava deitada no chão e tinha uma dos homens a apontar-lhe a arma, Jack tinha a dele a apontar para o homem que estava a ameçar Irina, Dixon e Weiss estavam imobilizados, um dos homens chama alguém por rádio.

- Irina Derevko… - Disse o homem – é um prazer conhecer a mulher que dá voltas a cabeça da grande Elena Derevko.

- Será ainda um prazer mata-lá! – Disse Irina rudemente

- Não fale assim da patroinha! – Disse ele enfurecido – Não fale …

Ouve-se um disparo certeiro e o homem cai no chão, rapidamente Irina recupera a arma e Jack mata os dois homens que estavam a imobilizar Dixon e Weiss e Irina mata um dos homens que estava atrás dele enquanto mais três tiros certeiro matam mais três homens.

- Ai, ai, ai – Disse lhe uma voz familiar – Não devias matar assim, Irina

- Elena – Disse Irina virando-se rapidamente - Onde esta a minha filha

- A escolhida! – Disse ela – Queres tu dizer "A luz que trás a vida" é ela!

- Sabes há uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer desde dos 11 anos – Disse ela no momento em dá um murro com toda a força na irmã.

- Já acoraste – Disse Irina – Agora onde esta a minha filha!?

- Syndey, não é!? – Perguntou-lhe a irmã deviando os olhos para Sydney

- Onde é que ela esta? – Perguntou de novo

- Sabes Sydney – Disse Elena dirigindo o olhar a ela – Tens um tiro muito certeiro para alguém da tua idade, daras uma excelente agente!

- A Gracie! – Disse Irina quase a gritar.

- Diz me uma coisa Irina – Perguntou Elena friamente – Tu ainda achas que a vais encontrar viva?

- A minha filha, sua vaca – Disse ela enquanto lhe apontava a pistola ao cabeça.

- Não sei – Disse ela – Mandei que a levassem para algum sitio não me foi útil – Disse ela no momento em que Irina lhe parte a cana do nariz.

- Nunca vais saber – Disse ela – Se depender de mim…

- A minha filha – Desta vez foi Jack que quebrou o dialogo entre as duas.

- Ai, ai – Disse ela fingindo um suspiro – Já disse que não sei!

- Vou contar até três – Disse ele friamente – Um… ele apontou mais a arma ao pescoso dela…Dois… Aumentava a força…Trê…

- Debaixo desse alcapão! – Disse ela.

Rapidamente Jack e Irina abrem o alcapão e vêem a filha desmaiada no chão encharcada e cheia de golpes e ferimentos. Irina desce assim como Jack, ela tinha as lagrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto eles levantam a filha do chão com um cuidado inacreditavel, ela tinha o pulso muito fraco mas respira e diz num murmurio:

- mãe… pai… obrigado

E cai nos braços dos pais novamente desmaida…

- Mãe… - Gracie sorriu ao ve-la – Tinha tantas saudades tuas.

- Eu também anjinho – Disse ela – Como te sentes?

- Optima! – Disse ela – Posso ir para casa?

A mãe abanou a cabeça em concordância e ela sorriu saltou rapidamente da cama e vestiu-se em segundos.

- Vá vamos! – Disse ela - Pai!

- Ola princesa! – Disse lhe o pai enquanto a pegava ao colo – Como estas?

-Muito bem – Disse ela - Mas levem-me daqui!

Eles sairam os três, estavam na ala hospitalar das instalações da CIA, subiram até ao andar do gabiente dos pais e Gracie ainda viu Elena Deverko ser presa e levada para a cela, mas ela mantinha aquele sorriso frio… e que assustava Gracie muito.


End file.
